fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail Zerø: Chapter 5
Moonlit Lake is the 5th chapter of Fairy Tail Zerø, a prequel to Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. The group of treasure hunters continue their journey to Magnolia Town, with Zera confiding in Mavis that she would like to learn Magic in order to become stronger, whilst Yuri and his friends discuss whether or not to give the Tenrou Jade to Mavis when they find it. Upon arriving at Magnolia though, the group find that the place is completely ransacked, with a giant Dragon skeleton residing over the town. Summary Mavis and her friends begin their journey towards Magnolia Town, a trip that will take apparently three days. As Yuri complains about the distance, the group decide to stop and camp for the night; Zera is against the idea of being outdoors, but Mavis quickly attempts to cheer her up. The men and Zera collect firewood and food as Mavis watches the campsite, and then sit together around a fire telling Mavis stories about the adventures they've had whilst treasure-hunting in the past. Mavis comments that their activities seem dangerous, though Yuri replies that the rewards are definitely worth the risk; the Tenrou Jade they were looking for would have supplied them with enough money for the rest of their lives. Hearing him mention her people's relic, Mavis reminds the man that she is only with them to get the artefact for herself, and that she won't give it to them, though Yuri seems to think otherwise. Warrod then comments that Mavis shouldn't be so trusting of people, as she hasn't come into contact with liars and thieves whilst isolated on the island, and will no doubt be hurt if she is so willing around people. Mavis tells the group that she truly believes she can trust them, and, upon seeing their disbelieving faces, excuses herself to go find Zera, who walked off saddened after she failed to catch them fish for dinner. Watching her leave, Warrod states that he likes the girl, and asks his friends to support him in giving the Tenrou Jade to Mavis when they find it. Precht agrees, stating he is bored with the relic already, though Yuri remains firm in keeping it for himself, Mavis or otherwise. Meanwhile, Mavis finds Zera sulking near a pond, and asks her if she is feeling well. The girl replies that she is just tired and still a little uneasy around their new friends; she is also reminiscing their time on the island and how Mavis saved her life the day of Blue Skull's raid. Stating that she vowed to protect Mavis in return for her life, Zera continues to say that she feels she has failed, and then asks Mavis to teach her Magic so that she can improve her strength. Mavis merely smiles at her comments in reply, though Zera takes this as a confirmation and boldly declares that they shall start training immediately, only to slip down the embankment and land in the nearby pond. As Mavis laughs at her, the girl strips off her wet clothes and begins to bathe, recalling how the two used to do similar things on Tenrou Island. Despite being uneasy should the men see them, Mavis eventually gives in to Zera's calls and joins her friend. Whilst they splash and play, Zera grabs Mavis and hugs her tightly, stating that there are fairies in their hearts. Days later, the group eventually have Magnolia Town in their sights. Zera notes that she wants to visit Kardia Cathedral, though before any plans can be properly made the group reach the outskirts of the town, shocked to see that the entire area is demolished and deserted, with a humongous Dragon skeleton perched on the ruined cathedral. Characters in Order of Appearance #Yuri Dreyar #Warrod Sequen #Precht Gaebolg #Mavis Vermillion #Zera Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells and Abilities used Magic used * Spells used *None Abilities used *None Items used *Bladed Chain Navigation Category:Fairy Tail Zerø Chapters